The invention relates to a massage apparatus, particularly foot massage, with a support preferably provided with projections and serving as a massage surface and which is vibrated by means of a vibrator.
Such massage apparatus offer the possibility of massaging fatigued or overstressed limbs and thereby stimulating the user's circulation, without need for a masseur. Hitherto, such massage apparatus had a relatively complicated construction and were often uncomfortable to use.